


joint

by Rebldomakr



Series: Billy/Will/Steve [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Drabble, Knotting, M/M, Omega Will Byers, Polyamory, Will's presence is very brief, but he's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy and Steve spend some time together and Will lost his textbook.





	joint

**Author's Note:**

> drabble, my darlings, I didn't edit this over for any mistakes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Billy cursed, shaking his head, back arching as Steve’s knot popped inside of him and tugged at his rim when Steve attempted to draw out. He grabbed at the sheets by his sides, fingers ripping in a tear to the right. Contrary to the appearance of intense pain and discomfort, his own knot popped and a stream of cum started to unload onto his stomach.

Steve reached forward and wrapped his hand around Billy’s knot, squeezing it tightly. Billy moaned and closed his eyes tightly. “Taking my knot so well, baby, look at you.” He cooed. “Good boy, aren’t you?” With his free hand, he cupped Billy’s jaw and leaned down to kiss him.

They shared a delicate kiss, a soft press of lips, before they parted. “It feels good.” Billy whispered after.

“Yeah?” Steve smiled. “Just give me a minute, my knot will go down.”

Billy nodded and rubbed his hand over his abdomen. “It feels good.” He repeated.

“What do you feel?” Steve asked, still rubbing his hand over Billy’s knot carefully, gently.

“Your knot. Swear I can fucking feel your cum entering me, like I’m gonna fucking explode.” Billy mumbled. He certainly hadn’t come much, the pool on his stomach had stopped growing already and his knot was shrinking. But Steve was still emptying himself out inside and knot wasn’t going down yet. “It’s good.”

The bedroom door opened. “Have you seen my textbook?” Will walked in, timid. “I’m supposed to meet the Party to study, but I can’t find it.”

Billy reached out for the Omega boy. “Come here!” He whined.

“No!” Will dumped his backpack onto the floor and looked underneath the bed.

“I think you left it in the dining room.” Steve said, wincing as he attempted to pull himself out again. He didn’t succeed.

“I want him to lick the cum off my stomach.” Billy was whining again, still reaching his arms out towards Will.

“Come on.” Steve gestured him forward.

Will stood still for a brief moment, nibbling on his bottom lip, before obeying and going to the two Alphas. He let Billy pull at his hair, dragging him down. “Clean me up.” Billy ordered before he released him.

“You have my knot in your ass and you’re still being rude.” Steve sighed. “What happened to the days of you just laying there, fucked out?”

“Will’s here.” Billy grinned.

The Omega climbed onto the bed and kneeled, bending down to dip his tongue into the cooling pool on Billy’s stomach. It definitely wasn’t pleasant, but he did what he was told to do. He lapped quickly until he felt Steve’s hand curl into his hair.

“Slow, baby, you’ll get an upset stomach.” Steve rubbed his fingers into Will’s scalp. “Both of you are such good boys, you know that?”

Billy was laying back, eyes closed. His normally-flat stomach had definitely extended slightly now, and Steve hadn’t noticed the cum slide down Billy’s side onto the bed. Will licked down, though, cleaning it all off- except for the bit that now stained his sheets. It didn’t take very long at all for Billy to be cleaned.

“I’ve got to go.” Will said. “Sure it’s in the dining room?” He asked distractedly.

Steve nodded. “Pretty sure.” He confirmed. Will gave him, then Billy, a quick kiss before rushing out of the bedroom. They heard him shout that he’d found his textbook, then the slam of the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Will is about 15 here, I'm placing him. This series' timeline is still extremely vague in my mind, but I think this is a while into their relationship. It began when Will presented, which is post-S2. If I knew his birthdate it'd be lot easier to determine. Pretty sure he's a summer baby though. He definitely presented after Steve and Billy formed a relationship, which happened before the end of the 1984-1985 school year but after the Snow Ball. I'm imagining Will presented sometime in the 1985 summer or early autumn. 
> 
> This all might change lmao depending where I end up taking these drabbles. I enjoy writing them despite the negative feedback. Honestly tempted to make this idea into a far longer story, beginning with the development of Steve and Billy's relationship to their decision to include Will.


End file.
